Parafilias
by Sweet Cinnamon Roll
Summary: Drabbles / One-shots basados o con menciones de parafilias.
1. Prologo

Le excitaba correr de él, cuando llamaba su nombre lentamente con ese enojo típico encendía algo en él que no podía describir.

Mientras que Shizuo sentía lo mismo. Desde que sentía su olor su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido y su cabeza solo se llenaba de un pensamiento _**"Izaya. Izaya. Izaya."**_

Y entonces se lanzaban a la persecución.

Solo fue un día en que las hormonas de ambos parecieron mas alborotadas por la presencia del otro junto con par de bromas indebidas y un toqueteo coqueto que consiguieron dar un paso mas. Aunque no en la dirección que habían planeado, no hacía un futuro sin tener que ver a quien odiaban cada día. Fue todo lo contrario. Pero eso no significaba que fuera precisamente malo ¿no?.

Y fue por esa noche decidieron sustituir golpes y dolor por besos y placer. Y sin que ninguno de los dos se imaginaran eso fue mas excitante que cualquier pelea. Cuando terminaron se vistieron sin hablar y se marcharon. Solo era una vez y no volvería a pasar. Al menos había sido lo que ambos habían pensado.

**"Fue tu idea, todo esto es tu culpa."** dijo Shizuo sentado en la cama con sus manos sobre la cara sintiéndose totalmente degradado al haberse acostado por quinta vez con su enemigo de toda la vida.

**"Tu aceptaste, tu también tienes la culpa."** recalcó Izaya poniéndose la camiseta para luego dejar el departamento del rubio sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

><p>Bueno como ser el primero no tiene ninguna mención de parafilia, pero bueno... Desde este si siguen las basadas en parafilias aunque no es nada muy random. ¡Celebrando por la segunda temporada!<p> 


	2. Masoquismo

**Masoquismo.**

**"¿Es que te gusta?**" pregunto Shizuo dándole una calada a su cigarro, viendo al pelinegro descansando desnudo en la cama.

**"¿Qué?"** pregunto jugando con su la mano desocupada del guardaespalda, repasando sus marcas.

**"El dolor."** respondió mirándolo y jugando a su vez con la mano de Izaya. **"Digo, una persona normal no soprtaría todo lo que tu sin quejarse. Eres como esos... ya sabes, como esos..."** dijo sin poder recordar el nombre de lo que estaba pensando.

**"¿Masoquistas?"** trato de responder.

**"Sí, esos."**

Izaya sonrió al principio, pero luego termino riendo sin poder contenerse.

No era que realmente le gustara el dolor como tal, no era una persona que dejaría que alguien le golpeara, al contrario si una persona común y corriente se atrevía a hacer eso probablemente no viviría para contarle al mundo de lo que había hecho. No le gustaba el dolor que se provocaba a si mismo accidentalmente a veces -después de todo aun se lastimaba haciendo parkour- y odiaba totalmente que alguien se atreviera a levantar una mano contra él. Todo eso era mas porque contrariaba totalmente su imagen como Dios. Así que siempre intentaría evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero había una persona con la cual no podía evitar se herido y ese era Shizuo Heiwajima. Había sido incontables veces donde había querido gritar del dolor, pero aun así no lo hizo y siguió con una sonrisa. Había tantas veces donde el rubio era demasiado brusco en la cama, pero sin embargo el seguía gimiendo y besándolo como si nada pasara.

Porque no quería que Shizuo cambiara y que se volviera una persona blanda, suave, aburrida. Porque así como era lo soportaba y eso estaba bien.

Porque le gustaba tal y como era.

**"Olvídalo."** dijo dándole un golpe con uno de sus dedos al menor. **"Tú solo eres un loco."**

No le gustaba el dolor. Solo le gustaba Shizuo, quizás demasiado.


	3. Agorafilia

**Agorafilia.**

Shizuo era conocido por ser impaciente, tanto en peleas como en situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Habían pasado ya muchos años y aun no podía controlar su ira, perdía la paciencia rápidamente.

Y era por eso que cuando veía al informante a veces no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

La primera vez ni siquiera se lo había planeado. Simplemente estaba enojado, había pasado media tarde tratando de alcanzar al informante y cuando por fin había logrado acorralarle en un callejón sin salida, lo único que el informante le dijo fue **"Eres una _bestia_"** Y sin darse cuenta había terminado arrancando la polera a Izaya sin siquiera poder controlarse.

**"¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso acá! ¡Si quieres vamos a casa!"** le grito entrando en pánico.

**"Cállate."** fue lo único que dijo Shizuo terminando de romper lo otro que quedaba de su ropa

Entro sin consideración del dolor de Izaya, afortunadamente lo había hecho hace menos de una semana así que no había dolido. Pero aun así la rudeza del momento le molestaba.

**"Eres una _bestia._"** repitió Izaya mientras se aferraba al rubio, presionando sus labios contra su hombro para no emitir ningún gemido que delatara lo que estaban haciendo. **"Y además pervertido.**" dijo entre gemidos. **"¿Que pasa si alguien nos ve, Shizu-chan? ¿Sabes las cosas que dirían?"** pregunto con voz pretenciosa, pero tuvo que callarse porque de inmediato dijo eso el ritmo aumento insoportablemente.

**"No me importan lo que digan de mi y mientras mas mal hablen de ti mejor."** dijo mordiendo el cuello de Izaya.

Afortunadamente nadie los había visto. Pero recordando la situación, Shizuo no sabía que era lo que le excitaba de la situación, si ansiaba de que alguien los viera, si era lo indebido de todo aquello o que los reconocieran como amantes.

Pero realmente había estado ansiando la idea de que la gente reconociera su relación con Izaya.


	4. Agonofilia

_**Basoexia.**_

_"Excitación producida únicamente por los besos."_

* * *

><p>La primera vez que se habían a besado no era la primera vez que habían tenido sexo. Había sido una noche después de una larga persecución donde Izaya termino en un callejón sin salida y Shizuo estaba a punto de matarle de una vez por todas -o al menos de darle una buena golpiza-. Se acerco a el hasta terminar con sus cuerpos separados por menos de un metro le agarro de la camisa y lo elevo contra la pared.<p>

**"¡Shizu-chan, podemos resolver esto como gente civilizada. No necesitas... ¡Ah!"** se quejo el informante al sentir como una mano de Shizuo sujetaba su mano para evitarle sacar alguna navaja.

**"Que civilizado eres ¿no, Izaya-kun?"** dijo en burla.

Casi no había distancia que los separara, su cara estaba muy cerca de la del contrario pues el guardaespaldas no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones de dolor. Pudo ver a Izaya cerrar sus ojos de dolor y casi quiso lamerse sus labios.

**"Eres un... monstruo."** gimió y entonces de la nada acorto la distancia que los separaba y le robo un beso.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de inmediato al sentir ese suave contacto contra sus labios y su cara tomó un color rojizo.

Por la sorpresa había aflojado su agarre en el informante y este de inmediato había aprovechado para sacar su navaja y hacer una herida en su mano que le obligara a soltarlo para luego empujarlo y escabullirse por la salida del callejón.

Mientras que el guardaespaldas había llevado el respaldo de su mano a sus labios mientras los restregaba para quitar el sabor.

Izaya sonrió y se dio su tiempo para decirle **"Gracias por el beso, Shizu-chan. Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido."**

Lo vio huir, pero no se molesto en seguirlo, sabía que solo acabaría escapando de nuevo. Miro su mano herida y frunció el ceño. La herida se iría, pero el sabor de los labios de Izaya contra los suyos permanecería siempre en su memoria.

* * *

><p>So... No creo que tenga algo que decir acerca de este capitulo, solo para decir que el próximo será mas lemmon (pero lamentablemente solo se enfocará en Izaya.) Y que quería empezar a subir mis capitulos a AO3 pero no sé como usarlo :c (?)<p> 


	5. Sadismo

**Sadismo.**

_"Crueldad que produce placer a la persona que lo inflige."_

* * *

><p>Miro el cuerpo a su lado y dio una calada a su cigarro. Estaba amaneciendo y no había podido dormir. La noche en que había venido Izaya a su casa no fue la mejor, estaba tremendamente enojado y había desquitado toda su furia con él sin darse cuenta. Fue solo hasta después de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de los moretones en el cuerpo del informante.<p>

Marcas rojas, moradas y de todos los colores decoraban la piel de Izaya y de alguna forma le parecía imposible que pudiera dormir teniendo esos horrible moretones. Pero también se dio cuenta de algo mas, había marcas en sus piernas y en lugares que la noche anterior no había tocado, pero sabía exactamente de que eran. Podía apuntarlas y decir "Esta fue por la maquina expendedora y esta otra por la señal de transito" pero mientras mas pensaba en cuando había hecho esas marcas mas mal se sentía.

Porque se sentía como un monstruo, solo un monstruo le haría cosas así a una persona y aun peor la persona que -aunque no lo admitía- quería.

Su cabeza comenzó cada vez a pensar en peores y peores situaciones hasta que se puso en el caso extremo de que matara a Izaya accidentalmente, después de todo una vez había tratado de lanzarle un refrigerador a su hermano. ¿Que pasaría ahora que era mayor, fuerte y mas resistente? ¿Solo había crecido para volverse un peor monstruo?

Cerró los ojos y suspiro. Sí llegaba a un día en el que se pasara de la raya no volvería a ver a Izaya, lo había decidido. Quizás no era lo que quería, pero era lo mejor, al menos así viviría mas tranquilo.

Y solo al pensar eso sintió un vacío en su pecho, se dio cuenta que aparte del daño que él mismo le hacía a Izaya, Izaya le hacía daño a él de una u otra manera. Solo pensar en separarse de él le hacía sentir incomodo, pensaba sobre que haría en sus tardes libres, a quien perseguiría y a quien buscaría cuando quisiera sexo -o mas bien la excusa de sexo para cubrir la necesidad de cariño-.

Estuvo tanto tiempo imaginándose que su vida sería mejor cuando desapareciera y ahora la misma idea le aterraba.

Lo miro de nuevo y apago su cigarrillo. Vio como por las luces de sol colándose por la ventana el informante despertaba dando suaves gemidos de dolor.

**"¿No vas a volver a dormir, Shizu-chan? Sino podrías ir a hacer otra cosa."** dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

**"Uhm."** se quejo Shizuo sin hablar y miró a otro lado.

**"¿Que pasa?"** pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo que había algo extraño en el guardaespaldas. **"Te ves terrible"**

Shizuo gruño y dijo. **"Estas tu aquí, por supuesto que me veo terrible."** dijo dándole una mirada enojada.

Aunque se mordió la lengua fuertemente para aguantarse las ganas de pedirle perdón.

* * *

><p>Hola! Creo que es la primera vez que hablo en todos estos capitulos. Pero es que no se si la habrán visto pero esto es una de las imágenes del nuevo juego de drrr! dN6Ndl . Dios grité tanto cuando la vi aunque sea una imagen para las fantasias de Erika es oficial. O-F-I-C-I-A-L.

También, como se habrán dado cuenta este fic no tiene realmente mucha relación con el sadismo. Estos fics estan basados en como reaccionan los personajes a las parafilias nombradas. Shizuo odia la violencia así que no puede ser sádico, incluso le duele ver a Izaya golpeado. Los fics serán así siempre.

Bueno, solo eso. Dejen reviews si quieren.


	6. Basoexia

_**Basoexia.**_

_"Excitación producida únicamente por los besos."_

* * *

><p>La primera vez que se habían a besado no era la primera vez que habían tenido sexo. Había sido una noche después de una larga persecución donde Izaya termino en un callejón sin salida y Shizuo estaba a punto de matarle de una vez por todas -o al menos de darle una buena golpiza-. Se acerco a el hasta terminar con sus cuerpos separados por menos de un metro le agarro de la camisa y lo elevo contra la pared.<p>

"¡Shizu-chan, podemos resolver esto como gente civilizada. No necesitas... ¡Ah!" se quejo el informante al sentir como una mano de Shizuo sujetaba su mano para evitarle sacar alguna navaja.

"Que civilizado eres ¿no, Izaya-kun?" dijo en burla.

Casi no había distancia que los separara, su cara estaba muy cerca de la del contrario pues el guardaespaldas no quería perderse ninguna de sus expresiones de dolor. Pudo ver a Izaya cerrar sus ojos de dolor y casi quiso lamerse sus labios.

"Eres un... monstruo." gimió y entonces de la nada acorto la distancia que los separaba y le robo un beso.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de inmediato al sentir ese suave contacto contra sus labios y su cara tomó un color rojizo.

Por la sorpresa había aflojado su agarre en el informante y este de inmediato había aprovechado para sacar su navaja y hacer una herida en su mano que le obligara a soltarlo para luego empujarlo y escabullirse por la salida del callejón.

Mientras que el guardaespaldas había llevado el respaldo de su mano a sus labios mientras los restregaba para quitar el sabor.

Izaya sonrió y se dio su tiempo para decirle "Gracias por el beso, Shizu-chan. Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido."

Lo vio huir, pero no se molesto en seguirlo, sabía que solo acabaría escapando de nuevo. Miro su mano herida y frunció el ceño. La herida se iría, pero el sabor de los labios de Izaya contra los suyos permanecería siempre en su memoria.

* * *

><p>So... No creo que tenga algo que decir acerca de este capitulo, solo para decir que el próximo será mas lemmon (pero lamentablemente solo se enfocará en Izaya.) Y que quería empezar a subir mis capitulos a AO3 pero no sé como usarlo :c (?)<p> 


	7. Hifefilia

**Hifefilia.**

"El placer sexual se obtiene al tocar, sentir o rozar contra la piel los objetos ajenos como ropa, cabellos, piel, etc."

* * *

><p>Miro al techo y maldijo. Odiaba los domingos, nunca había nada que hacer, era el día en que menos información conseguía y además donde todos sus preciados humanos parecían desaparecer para tomar un descanso. Usualmente solía pasar en el chat de los dollars usando su nombre falso de "Kanra." pero sospechaba que todos hubieran salido por Ikebukuro porque no aparecía haber nadie, aun con el intenso calor de afuera. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a dormir una siesta.<p>

Después de haber estado media hora en la cama chasqueo la lengua y se volvió a maldecir el haber tomado un café en la mañana, no tenía nada de sueño. Miro a su alrededor buscando un milagro que lo salvara del aburrimiento y sonrió cuando pareció encontrarlo.

En el piso de su habitación lo único que se destacaba era una camisa blanca que no correspondía a él.

De inmediato fue a buscarla y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando recordó que las chicas solían ponerse las camisas de sus novios cuando se quedaban en su casa. Quizás no estuviera en la casa de Shizuo, pero la podía usar, después de todo el no se daría cuenta.

Y bueno, era solo para olvidar su aburrimiento.

Se quito sus pantalones y su playera, para reemplazar por la camisa y cuando lo hizo pudo darse cuenta que no era tan grande, a lo mas era 3 tallas mas que la suya. Pero era suficiente como para que llegara encima de sus rodillas.

Se tiro a la cama acomodándose, era agradable la sensación de estar semi-desnudo contra el calor de afuera.

Toco la camisa empezando a pensar en porque Shizuo las apreciaba tanto una cosa tan simple como esa, y mas aun porque su hermano siendo tan famoso y seguramente teniendo mucho dinero no le regalaba otra cosa mas que camisas.

**"La locura debe venir de familia."** se dijo a si mismo y se puso en posición fetal en la cama.

Entonces sintió algo extrañamente familiar, era el olor de Shizuo en todo su cuerpo y entonces olió la camisa. Tenía el olor de tabaco del rubio. Inhalo una vez mas todo ese olor, era aun mas intenso y también parecía gustarle mas de costumbre - no era realmente que le gustara, era un olor del que parecía no cansarse de analizarlo mas bien. -. Volvió a ser lo mismo varias veces y recordó a Shizuo, por un momento solo tuvo recuerdo molestos como de cuando fumaba después de tener sexo o cuando utilizaba sus organizadores de lapiceros u otras cosas de improvisados ceniceros. Pero eventualmente imágenes de ellos teniendo sexo vieron a su cabeza y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse sin poder hacer nada contra lo excitante de sus recuerdos.

Sintió como su miembro empezó a ponerse duro y se dijo a si mismo que no había nada mas que hacer ahora.

Hecho la cabeza para atrás y empezó a tocarse a si mismo, mientras el olor hacía que los recuerdos se agolparan en su cabeza haciéndole sentir aun mas excitado. Mordió su labio mientra empezaba a imaginar la voz de Shizuo en su cabeza.

**"¿Te gusta aquí, Izaya-kun?" "¿Por que no eres honesto y solamente pides lo que quieres?" "Si quieres puedo ser un poco mas suave para ti."**

Extrañamente imaginarse aquella voz susurrando con voz suave y burlona contra su oído le excito de tal manera que llego al orgasmo dentro de poco con un gemido.

Cuando todo su éxtasis se desvaneció se pudo dar cuenta de lo que había pasado y se sintió avergonzado, además había manchado la camisa de Shizuo.

**"Maldición."** se dijo a si mismo enojado.

Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en como limpiaría la camisa de Shizuo cuando escucho un grito viniendo de afuera de su departamento.

**"¡I-Z-A-Y-A-K-UUU-N!"** Y su cara tomo un tono pálido de inmediato.

Lo único bueno de ese día es que después de eso no había tenido tiempo para aburrirse.


	8. Bestialismo

**Bestialismo.**

Atracción sexual entre un ser humano y otra especie de animal.

* * *

><p>El amor cambia a la gente.<p>

Después de que Shinra empezará a hablar en exceso de Celty lo notó, estaba muchisimo mas feliz. Casi no parecía el medico clandestino calculador que conocía. Por supuesto, aunque Celty siempre había estado con el, solo hasta aquel tiempo había admitido su amor por Shinra.

Solía estar algo confundido del amor, era uno de los sentimientos que nunca había podido entender.

Era tan diferente en todas las personas.

Kida se había acobardado de inmediato cuando supo que Saki había sido secuestrada y no había sido capaz de salvarla. Pero por otra parte sabía que Mikado correría a salvar a Anri incluso sin armas, lo que le confundía, pues ellos realmente ni siquiera parecían novios.

_"Los humanos pierden interés cuando obtienen lo que quieren."_

Pensó y vio a Shizuo, que estaba a su lado fumando en el sillón. Y solo pudo pensar _"Shizu-chan es la excepción. Un animal como él no puede amar a nadie y nadie puede amar a un animal como él, es una bestia."_

Y entonces solo vino a su mente _"La bella y la bestia..."_ y sonrió pensando en que tendría algo nuevo con que molestar al rubio.

**"¿Si beso a Shizu-chan se convertirá en un príncipe?"** le dijo quitandole el cigarro de lo labios.

**"¿Me estas diciendo que soy una rana?"** pregunto de vuelta levantando la ceja izquierda.

"**Que tengas esa mirada apática siempre no te hace una rana Shizu-chan."** rió apagando su cigarro y dejándolo aun lado. "**Yo creo que eres una bestia ¿nunca has pensado en como podría cambiarte el amor? ¡Le sonries a Akane-chan como no lo haces con nadie! ¡De seguro ella siente que eres su príncipe! Con esa fuerza tuya podrías matar dragones y salvar a todas las princesas que quisieras, pero parece que Shizu-chan sigue atascado en ser una bestia."**

Entonces Shizuo cambio su cara y tomo a Izaya para sentarlo en sus piernas y poder mirarlo.

**"Si entonces soy un príncipe... ¿entonces no estas diciendo que tú serías mi princesa?"** sonrió maliciosamente acercando a Izaya a su cuerpo.

**"No lo sé. Yo pensaba que Akane era tu princesa. Pero si Shizu-chan me imagina así, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer con una bestia así acechándome todo el tiempo." **dijo sarcasticamente y sonrió de vuelta afirmándose del cuello de Shizuo. **"Aunque, sigo insistiendo ¿no crees que podrías convertirte en un príncipe?"**

**"¿Que pasa si solo no quiero convertirme en un príncipe?"** pregunto sin parar de sonreír. **"¿Por que no te conviertes tú en una bestia por mi, "Izaya-kun"? ¿No es mejor así...?"** termino la frase y de inmediato empezó a besar su cuello.

Por un momento Izaya se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo hacerle caso a Shizuo, pero a este no le importo porque estaba demasiado ocupado besándolo.

_"Una bestia como Shizuo..."_

_"¿Podría convertirme en lo que mas odio?"_

_"Por Shizu-chan..."_

_"Yo me convertiría en lo que hiciera falta."_

Entonces Izaya sonrió y le abrazo. **"Nunca."** dijo riendo.

* * *

><p>So... la primera temporada de Durarara terminó, nos quedan las otras dos. Solo puedo decir que estoy muy muy feliz de que hayan apuñalado a Izaya (y que hayan terminado la temporada con el 3) y por cierto sino lo sabían Izaya debería estar de cumpleaños, porque en la novela lo apuñalaron el día de su cumpleaños haha 3<p>

Otro dato freak, leí en una encuesta que habían votado a Izaya como el personaje mas malo de todos los anime :P ¿no es bueno?

Se agradecen reviews~


	9. Somnofilia

**Somnofilia.**

Atracción por acariciar y realizar sexo oral con una persona dormida hasta despertarla. Sin utilizar la violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Como que no tienes café?"<strong> pregunto Izaya casi ofendido por el hecho de que Shizuo no tuviera algo tan simple como café.

**"Por supuesto que no tengo, es amargo, no me gusta."** respondió Shizuo fastidiado.

**"Es algo que necesitas tener no importa te guste o no, Shizu-chan. ¿Que piensas darle a alguien que venga a tu casa?"**

**"Té."**

**"No tienes té."** se ahorro de preguntar y simplemente dijo la verdad.

Shizuo suspiro cansado tomo a Izaya y lo sentó en uno de los estantes de cocina para besarle.

**"¿Viniste aquí a beber café o a tener sexo?"** pregunto de manera lasciva mientras se lamía los labios.

**"¿Tengo alguna opción?"** se quejó mas luego acerco con sus piernas al rubio y le beso apasionadamente.

Al separarse Shizuo repartió besos en su cuello y empezó a desabrochar los pantalones cuando sintió la cabeza de Izaya ponerse contra su hombro y no hacer nada así que decidió mirarlo y dijo **"Oye, cop-"** pero antes de terminar su frase vio la cara dormida del informante.

Aguanto un quejido y apretó sus dientes. Estaba excitado y el otro estaba dormido. Y no era lo suficientemente hijo de puta para despertarlo ni para forzarlo a tener sexo con él mientras dormía.

Lo tomo tratando de no despertarlo y lo llevo a su cama.

Le saco la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Ahora tendría que pensar en algo hasta que parará de estar duro.

Miro al pelinegro, lo vio con sus ojos cerrados y las bolsas moradas debajo de ellas y entonces recordó las palabras de Izaya quejándose de la falta de café y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el café era lo que mantenía al informante despierto. Sin el apenas podía mantenerse.

Suspiró.

Quizás por una parte debería comprar café para evitar que el informante se quedará dormido cuando trataba de tener sexo por él, pero tal vez eso le privaría de un sueño que necesitaba y eso no era bueno.

Discutió eso en su mente por casi una hora sin percatarse de que lo que en realidad estaba discutiendo era sobre lo que sería mejor para Izaya -y no lo que sería mejor para él y sus deseos sexuales.-

* * *

><p>¿Esperaban smut? HAHAHA CLARO QUE NO! (?) Dios, esta es la idea mas alejada de una parafilia, pero quería escribir sobre esto y la verdad es que tampoco se podía hacer algo mejor con esta, porque Shizuo no va a tocar a Izaya ni con un palo mientras duerme y viceversa. Así que eso. También no he tenido tiempo lo que explicaría lo mal escrito que esta, probablemente le haga muchos cambios luego. Como sea, es para que el fic no quede en el olvido. Adios.<p> 


	10. Barosmia

**Barosmia**

Excitación a través del olfato o mediante ciertos olores.

* * *

><p>Jamás se acostumbraría al olor de Izaya.<p>

No, nunca, definitivamente no.

Y no era que le molestara ni nada de eso es que simplemente era demasiado fuerte y no podía ignorarlo, aunque mucha gente no lo notaba y simplemente decía que Shizuo estaba alucinando el mismo sabía que no era verdad ¿De que otra manera sabría cuando Izaya esta cerca entonces?

Chasqueo su lengua y imagino el olor del pelinegro. Pero su mente se desvió y se dio cuenta de que cuenta no siempre había tenido ese olor, no siempre había podido reconocerlo de esa manera y se pregunto de donde vendría. Porque solo ahora Izaya tenía ese olor, o porque quizás solo ahora lo notaba.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente al igual que sus ojos cuando la idea de que el olor de Izaya venía de otras personas cruzo por su mente. De inmediato una amargura se alojo en su pecho y pensó en que lo mas probable era que fuera verdad, después de todo el pelinegro trabajaba acumulando información, información que podía obtener perfectamente con sexo.

Su cara palidecio, pero luego la sangre empezo a fluir mas rapido y tuvo que contener el enojo mordiendo su lengua tratando de convencerse a si mismo que no era verdad.

Esa misma noche se encamino al apartamento del informante y ni siquiera se molesto en tener su permiso para entrar.

No iba a ser violento. Por primera vez, iba a demostrar que podía arreglar sus problemas sin usar la fuerza bruta.

Encontro a Izaya apunto de salir hacía Ikebukuro, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra lo interrumpio.

**"¿Solo soy yo, cierto?"** pregunto con tono áspero, apretando sus manos.

**"¿Que?"** devolvió la pregunta Izaya confundido.

**"¿Solo te acuestas conmigo, cierto?"**

El pelinegro guardo silencio y luego hablo "¿Por qué preguntas?"

**"Tu olor es de otras personas ¿no?"** al decir eso se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Izaya se agrando, no sintió enojo, pero la amargura de su pecho se empezó a esparcir amenazando con subir por su garganta y hacer un nudo en ella.

El informante rió y puso el gorro de su capucha. **"Que pasaría si dijera sí? ¿Que haría Shizu-chan?"**

Aunque hasta ahora el guardaespaldas no había pensado en que haría si eso pasaba respondió claramente lo primero que vino a su mente **"Se termina, no estoy para ser otro de tus juegos."**

Izaya guardo silencio sin parar de sonreír acorto la distancia entre el y Shizuo **"¿Así que o es cualquiera o solo Shizu-chan?"** pregunto sonriendo, divertido por la propuesta y entonces se acerco al rostro del rubio con intención de besarlo, pero paro a centímetros de su rostro y dijo.** "Creo que tus sentidos te están traicionando, Shizu-chan, no reconoces el olor de tu propio cigarrillo?"**

Y un beso lo callo antes de poder volver a decir otra cosa, pero tampoco se molesto en apartarlo, al contrario, abrazo al pelinegro apretándolo hasta que pudiera quitarle todo el aire, solo para molestarlo.

Quiso sonreir.

El olor que tanto odiaba era a la vez el que mas amaba.

Y bueno, lo mismo se aplicaba a Izaya


	11. Cratolagnia

**Cratolagnia**

Excitación provocada por la fuerza de la pareja, del griego kratos: 'poder'.

* * *

><p>La primera cosa que llamo la atención de Izaya fue la fuerza de Shizuo, fue lo primero que vio y en el instante en que eso ocurrió los ojos del informante no se pudieron fijar en nada mas. La adrenalina, su corazón latiendo, su piel ardiendo bajo el atardecer y Shizuo mirándolo con ojos asesinos era lo mas excitante que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.<p>

Shizuo lo odio a primera vista, Izaya se enamoró completamente de la fuerza de aquella bestia.

Era por eso que siempre que siempre buscaba enojar a Shizuo, para que demostrará esa fuerza increíble que tenía, para sentir esa adrenalina correr por sus venas de nuevo y era por eso que valía la pena ser herido por él.

El rubio nunca se había dado cuenta de esto, él solo pensaba que todo lo que hacía Izaya era para bajar su reputación y es que siempre que aparecía terminaba captando la atención de todo el mundo y quedando como un loco homicida incapaz de controlar su ira y el informante como su pobre -no tan pobre- victima. Era por eso que también lo odiaba.

Aunque luego de empezar a acostarse juntos ese odio había desaparecido, no así su fuerza que seguía presente y aunque a Izaya parecía no importarle para nada, Shizuo aún se preocupaba. Mas lo ignoraba excusándose a si mismo con el lado masoquista del pelinegro y seguía tal y como era, sin controlarse y usando su fuerza como él mismo deseara.

Pero aquella vez donde veía al pelinegro en su cama desnudo contar cada moretón de su cuerpo habló sin pensar. **"¿No crees que sería mejor sino tuviera nada de fuerza?"** preguntó y aunque se arrepintió no tomo su pregunta de vuelta.

Izaya lo miro y sonrió.

El informante se veía así mismo como un Dios -no era secreto lo de su complejo- y era por eso que amaba a todos los humanos, pero nunca le había dicho ni le diría a nadie que también consideraba a Shizuo como uno. Y era por eso que era tan diferente, era por eso que no lo amaba, porque un Dios no puede amar a otro Dios.

Lo abrazo por detrás y dijo con tono aburrido **"¿No crees que sería mejor si te dejaras de pensar en cosas así? Es deprimente"** suspiro y agregó** "Además..."** besó su mejilla y susurro suavemente para que solo Shizuo pudiera escuchar. **"me gustas mas así."**

Aunque quizás Izaya podría pretender ser un humano para Shizuo.

* * *

><p>No mas escuela, ayyy lmao (?)<p> 


	12. Capnolagnia

**Capnolagnia **

¿Excitación producida por ver la manera en que la otra persona fuma.

* * *

><p>Shizuo y el cigarrillo eran dos cosas que venían juntas, todo el mundo lo sabía. Nadie intentaba separarlo, pues el rubio no era una persona normal y aquellos argumentos de <em>"Es malo para tu salud."<em> sonaban ridículos a comparación de los golpes, puñaladas e incluso balazos que había recibido.

Nadie reclamaba realmente, nadie excepto Izaya, pues él era el que recibía la peor parte de el vicio de Shizuo.

Cada vez que lo besaba el sabor a tabaco estaba impreso en sus labios y lo odiaba, lo único que lo hacía pasable era el sabor dulce de leche. Odiaba que cada vez después de tener sexo Shizuo fumara porque todo su olor se pegaba a su cuerpo y se quedaba en su habitación por horas. Detestaba que Shizuo dejara cenizas y colillas de cigarrillo por toda la casa. Odiaba el cigarro y a Shizuo.

Pero nunca había dicho nada, porque en el fondo le gustaba que Shizuo fumara. Le gustaba ver la manera en que el rubio tomaba el cigarrillo, lo encendía y inhalaba el humo. Porque era en ese momento en el que podía ver que sus manos siempre rígidas y rudas se tornaban suaves y delicadas par agarrar el cigarrillo y no romperlo en el intento.

Le parecía divertido.

Las únicas veces que Izaya había visto las manos de Shizuo tornarse así era en la cama cuando paseaban por su cuerpo desnudo.

* * *

><p>Necesito mas parafilias :(<p> 


	13. Acrofilia

**Acrofilia**

"Atracción por las alturas o por personas altas."

* * *

><p>Shizuo era 10 centímetros mas alto que Izaya.<p>

Solo eran 10 centímetros pero eso era suficiente para enojarlo. Y es que era que cada vez que tenía que mirar hacía arriba para ver los ojos del rubio, cada vez que tenía que estirarse para besarlo o abrazarlo veía esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara de Shizuo como si se creyera superior solo por ser mas alto.

Si Shizuo fuera 10 centímetros mas alto que Izaya probablemente se sentiría de la misma manera.

Por eso aquella vez que Shizuo se inclino para besarlo tapo la boca del rubio y lo alejo.

El guardaespaldas trato de hablar, pero solo murmuros ahogados salieron por estar siendo callado. Así que él mismo saco la mano de Izaya que seguía haciendo presión en sus labios y pregunto con tono enojado **"¿Que pasa?"**

Izaya no respondió, miro hacía un lado con fastidio y trato de pararse de puntas para alcanzar a estar a su altura, lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta.

**"Ah, es eso."** dijo Shizuo y Izaya pudo entender que su plan había fallado. El mas alto agarro el cuello de la camisa de Izaya para hacer que quedara a su altura y seguido lo besó. Para no perder el equilibrio Izaya se había afirmado de los hombros del rubio y sus pies se encontraban en los suyos, pisándolo fuertemente. **"Puedes pisarme si tanto te molesta.**"

Izaya sonrió.

La única manera de olvidar algo que odiaba tanto era encontrar algo que amará el doble.

Aunque no era como si no hubiese podido ignorarlo, lo había estado haciendo desde el principio. Porque amaba a Shizuo, pero también amaba herirlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a karasu por darme la palabra (la había escuchado antes, pero realmente no le había prestado atención) las demás ya están hechas por lo demás :D<p> 


	14. Vampirismo

**Vampirismo**

"Excitación sexual producida por la extracción de sangre."

* * *

><p>Pero el cuchillo no se entierra no importa donde ni con que tanta fuerza empuje el filo.<p>

E incluso si lograba sacar sangre de su cuerpo verla no significaba nada. Había visto a ese hombre con el uniforme de bartender lleno de sangre y aun así caminar como si nada.

La única sangre que le preocupaba a Izaya era la transparente y salía de los ojos de Shizuo a veces.

Nunca sabía cuando pasaría porque no era cuestión de enterrar un cuchillo ni dispararle, era un dolor que se venía construyendo de hace tiempo y entonces se desbordaba. Pero Shizuo nunca le daba importancia, como si esas heridas fueran a sanar como lo hace en su cuerpo.

Solo eso lo podía alarmar lo suficiente como para que dejara de lado su personalidad de sociopata. Entonces decidía no decir nada y simplemente apretaba la mano de Shizuo.

Izaya era el único que sabía que los cuchillos solo lograban sacar sangre que no necesitaba, mientras que otras cosas...

* * *

><p>idk i'm tired<p> 


	15. Asfixiofilia

**Asfixiofilia**

"Placer sexual producido por la asfixia, ya sea viéndola en su pareja o autoproduciéndosela."

* * *

><p>Esa noche Izaya había llegado ebrio, Shizuo no sabía ni porque estaba ebrio ni porque había decidido que su departamento sería un buen lugar para ir estando de aquella manera.<p>

Pero no se lo cuestionó por mucho tiempo después de que Izaya lo llevara a rastras a la cama, lo empujara en ella y poniéndose encima de el lo empezara a besar con desesperación.

Shizuo de inmediato declino el tener sexo, ocupando la excusa de que con lo ebrio que estaba seguramente no aguantaría ni la mitad y vomitaría o se desmayaría, eso solamente para ocultar que no quería aprovecharse de él en ese estado.

Pero el pelinegro con alcohol en la sangre no sabía tomar por respuesta un no. Empezó a gritarle improperios que el guardaespaldas tuvo que aguantar de mala gana y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaban palabras llevo las manos al cuello de Shizuo y las apretó alrededor de este.

El rubio se sorprendió a primeras, pero cuando intento apartar las manos del informante de su cuello escucho un sollozo y se detuvo para mirar al rostro del pelinegro.

Estaba llorando.

**"¡Muere, maldición! ¿Por qué no te mueres?"** dijo apretando un poco mas el cuello de Shizuo.

A pesar de haber escuchado esas palabras intento apartar las manos de su cuello de todas maneras, mas para su sorpresa Izaya las soltó por su propia cuenta para encadenar las manos a su cuello y abrazarse a Shizuo llorando todavía.

**"Te quiero."** escuchó Shizuo en un sollozo del menor.

Incluso aunque ya no lo estaba asfixiando y se moría de ganas por tomar una buena bocanada de aire no podía respirar, no podía lograr que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, no podía mover ni un musculo de su pecho y hubiera muerto de no ser porque sintió los dedos del informante hundirse en su espalda de manera casi dolorosa haciéndole espabilar.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y la dejo salir como un suspiro.

Izaya era una de aquellas personas que no necesitaba tener sus manos apretando su traquea para quitarle el aliento.

* * *

><p>lo siento?<p> 


End file.
